The native heart valves (i.e., the aortic, pulmonary, tricuspid, and mitral valves) serve critical functions in assuring the forward flow of an adequate supply of blood through the cardiovascular system. These heart valves can be damaged, and thus rendered less effective, by congenital malformations, inflammatory processes, infectious conditions, or disease. Such damage to the valves can result in serious cardiovascular compromise or death. For many years the definitive treatment for such damaged valves was surgical repair or replacement of the valve during open heart surgery. However, open heart surgeries are highly invasive and are prone to many complications. Therefore, elderly and frail patients with defective heart valves often went untreated. More recently, transvascular techniques have been developed for introducing and implanting prosthetic devices in a manner that is much less invasive than open heart surgery. One particular transvascular technique that is used for accessing the native mitral and aortic valves is the trans-septal technique. The trans septal technique comprises inserting a catheter into the right femoral vein, up the inferior vena cava and into the right atrium. The septum is then punctured and the catheter passed into the left atrium.
A healthy heart has a generally conical shape that tapers to a lower apex. The heart is four-chambered and comprises the left atrium, right atrium, left ventricle, and right ventricle. The left and right sides of the heart are separated by a wall generally referred to as the septum. The native mitral valve of the human heart connects the left atrium to the left ventricle. The mitral valve has a very different anatomy than other native heart valves. The mitral valve includes an annulus portion, which is an annular portion of the native valve tissue surrounding the mitral valve orifice, and a pair of cusps, or leaflets, extending downward from the annulus into the left ventricle. The mitral valve annulus can form a “D”-shaped, oval, or otherwise out-of-round cross-sectional shape having major and minor axes. The anterior leaflet can be larger than the posterior leaflet, forming a generally “C”-shaped boundary between the abutting free edges of the leaflets when they are closed together.
When operating properly, the anterior leaflet and the posterior leaflet function together as a one-way valve to allow blood to flow only from the left atrium to the left ventricle. The left atrium receives oxygenated blood from the pulmonary veins. When the muscles of the left atrium contract and the left ventricle dilates (also referred to as “ventricular diastole” or “diastole”), the oxygenated blood that is collected in the left atrium flows into the left ventricle. When the muscles of the left atrium relax and the muscles of the left ventricle contract (also referred to as “ventricular systole” or “systole”), the increased blood pressure in the left ventricle urges the two leaflets together, thereby closing the one-way mitral valve so that blood cannot flow back to the left atrium and is instead expelled out of the left ventricle through the aortic valve. To prevent the two leaflets from prolapsing under pressure and folding back through the mitral annulus toward the left atrium, a plurality of fibrous cords called chordae tendineae tether the leaflets to papillary muscles in the left ventricle.
Mitral regurgitation occurs when the native mitral valve fails to close properly and blood flows into the left atrium from the left ventricle during the systolic phase of heart contraction. Mitral regurgitation is the most common form of valvular heart disease. Mitral regurgitation has different causes, such as leaflet prolapse, dysfunctional papillary muscles and/or stretching of the mitral valve annulus resulting from dilation of the left ventricle. Mitral regurgitation at a central portion of the leaflets can be referred to as central jet mitral regurgitation and mitral regurgitation nearer to one commissure (i.e., location where the leaflets meet) of the leaflets can be referred to as eccentric jet mitral regurgitation. For central jet regurgitation, the edges of the leaflets do not meet in the middle. Therefore, the valve does not close and regurgitation is present.
Some prior techniques for treating mitral regurgitation in patients include surgically stitching the edges of the native mitral valve leaflets directly to one another. A catheter delivered clip has been used to attempt to clip the edges of the leaflets together like the surgical stitching method. However, this clip has shortcomings, since it can only be used to clip the middle edges of the leaflets where they overlap by 2 mm or more. Alternately, it has been attempted to use multiple clips on the commisures of the mitral valve, where there may be more overlap. This results in a longer operation time and the patient's leaflets are joined at the sides, restricting blood flow. Both the surgical and clip treatments are thought to create stress on patient leaflets.
Despite these prior techniques, there is a continuing need for improved devices and methods for treating mitral valve regurgitation.